A Figure From Past
by Thia Dorem
Summary: What if Revan had not lost fight with Vitiate? What if by accident he found a way to travel to future? What if in this fututre he would meet figures like Mace Windu, Yoda, Palpatine and already taking a seat in council *wink* Anakin? Find out in this terrible fic that i decied to write! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Begining

**So... Hi, I'm new here, nice to meet you all. From reasons that i don't understand myself i decided that i need even more things to distract me from studying for my school, so i started to write this fanfic. The two major problems are that i don't know how to write and is not my native language so i'm not very good at writing in it. Maybe the second one is for the better, thanks to not knowing language i'm writing in i don't see the massive mistakes that i made. Any Noodle here is my ff of what if? in world which Revan did not lose his fight with Emperor Vitiate and instead he traveled in time to circa about year in which Revenge of the Sith takes place.**

**I hope someone will enjoy my terrible story. An if by any chance you are this person please leave a review and tell me what to improve. I will be very grateful and without further ado here is first chapter of my story.**

The Emperor stretched his hands up gathering the fury of the Dark Side to unleash it on Revan. Reformed Sith quickly calculated his options, he was not able to close the gap between him and Emperor fast enough to intercept the attack. 

At first Revan decided to try and catch the lightning as he did before with Nyrus but in last moment he realised that Emperor was far too powerful for him to even stood a chance against him in force fight. 

In glimpse of a second Revan reached with his mind attacking the sole core of Emperor's being trying to destroy his consciousness and stop him from obliterating now being Jedi.

The moment his consciousness touched Emperor's he heard screams of haundreads, no thousands of voice crying in agony reaching to him, trying to destroy Revan, tearing him apart. He tried to fight them of but there was just to many of them. He felt as his being is getting teared apart, but then one soul busted others away and started whispering to Jedi.

Revan heard this language before, it was an ancient Sith dialekt and what the voice was saying sounded like one of the Sith rituals that Revan used in his times as the Dark Lord of The Sith. But this one was different, words seemed random and the whole intancation was not making any sense. Before Revan was able to investigate this he was pushed out of Emperor mind.

He came back to his body and momentarily lost his balance to how intense the feeling was. The Emperor seemed to be in shock as well, grabbing onto his throne to keep balance. With anger on his face Sith started gathering power once more but this time Revan knew what to do. He screamed to his companions "Meetra, Scourge come here" and he stared recite the weird spell, although he did not knew what was the purpose of this ritual he could feel the will to help from the voice that taught him the spell.

The dozen of bolts springed from the hands of Emperor but they all were blocked by invisible shield that protected Revan and his companions from getting burned alive. Meetra grabbed Revan by his shoulder, so did Scourge, both channeling the Force through Revan reinforcing the effect of spell. As Revan ended casting ritual, pillar of light appeared from above them, crushing ceiling of Citadel filling throne room in blinding light.

Revan felt as he was falling into a never ending void, blinded by this unnatural bright light. After what felt to be eternity, everything went dark and Revan was able to notice that he is lying on stone floor. After that his body was not able to keep him conscious anymore and he passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetra

Meetra was standing in a completely empty, white room. She was feeling surprisingly calm, like the Force itself was giving her the feeling of safety and security.

Suddenly, she heard a female voice coming from behind her. "He will need your guidance, all three of you."

Meetra turned around just quick enough to see a fading figure of a Woman. "Who are you talking about?" She asked the almost fully transparent person. "What am i supposed to do?"

"Show him what you have been through, give him your knowledged and remember, trust in the Force" She heard as the figure disappeared in thin air. "We will guide you".

/

Meetra woke up, all her sense coming back to her with overwhelming strength. She took a moment to calm down, reciting the so well known words of Jedi Code - _There is no Emotion, There is Peace_ \- as she was trying to hold herself together. 

She dived into Force, seeking for peace and stability, only to be almost thrown out of balance by the worst feeling possible. Feeling of death. Death happening all around her, thousands of voices screaming for help before fading into non-existence. 

She opened her eyes to find herself standing in some filthy alley with blaster shots flying over her head as the battle was raging all around her.

She looked around, probing her surroundings for any clues to figure out where she was when someone clothed in white armour appeared in the entrance of the alley.

"What are you doing here? All civilians were supposed to evacuate 36 hours ago," said mask muffled voice of the armoured person. "Evacuate immediately, before droids will close to this loc… Get down!" the person shouted raising his weapon and aiming at something behind Meetra.

When the soldier raised their blaster Meetra saw a symbol of the republic on the breastplate of his armour.

With no time to reflect on this, Meetra turned around to see almost 2 meters tall, black droid aiming at her with his arm. Force screamed to her as half of the dozen blaster bolts fired in her direction. 

Her reflexes started acting without her participation, as she activated her double-bladed lightsaber and intercepted all bolts, redirecting them into nearby walls.

She leapt at the droid, blades blurring as she launched wide vertical attack cutting droid in half.

She turned around just to see the white armoured soldier aiming at her with his blaster. Through the Force, she could feel his confusion and fear, his hands unsteady as he was slowly walking backwards still aiming at Meetra.

After quick glimpse around, to be sure that there was no immediate threat around them, Meetra deactivated her lightsaber and clung it to her belt. She raised her hands in most pacifying way possible at the same time sending calming vibes with the Force.

"Stay calm, I too am fighting for the republic," she said as she started slowly walking to the frightened soldier.

While closing the distance, Meetra was able to see more details of his armour. It was covering his whole body with only a few places where you could see glimpses of the black suit. There was no single piece of skin peeking from under the armour.

The whole thing was covered in orange lines, probably some way of showing which formation was the soldier from. The Helmet had visier in shape of letter T and a pair of air filters on bottom. On the right side of the helmet, there was an antenna with macro binoculars on top.

Armour design was bizarre for Meetra but it barred resemblances of Mandalorian armour that Mandalorians were using in Mandalorian Wars.

"You're a Jedi," he said, awe in his voice as he named the title. "But that's not possible, we were supposed to not get reinforcement till next morning, how did you get through the blockade?"

Meetra opened her mouth to answer but she realised that she did not know herself. Now when she thought about it, how exactly did she get here? Last things she remembered were: the fight with imperial guards in the citadel, then Revan screaming for her and Scourge to help him with his weird ritual and lastly the white room.

Right Revan, where was he? She quickly dived into Force probing her surrounding but no matter how far she stretched senses, she could not feel Revan. But at least, she was sure he was not on this planet.

She opened her eyes only to see that the soldier was still aiming at her with his blaster. Right, he asked a question, she thought trying to glue together at least somehow believable answer.

"Ah, you see, I'm not Jedi per se. But I still want to help, can you fill me in the situation? I'm not sure what is happening here," Meetra said spreading her arms in a gesture of confusion.

The soldier was not answering for a moment and Meetra was sure her answer must have left him dumbstruck, but after a few seconds, she realised that his voice is muffled through mask. He was probably talking using his built in communicator in helmet.

He lowered his weapon and waved hand at Meetra. "Come, Commander will fill you in." He said. "But i hope you are able to cut through few clankers on our way."

It took moment for Meetra to understand that by clankers the white armoured soldier meant droids like the one they encountered earlier.

She nodded back at him and followed him to exit of the alley. 


End file.
